


Pilot: Pendulum

by Vodka112



Series: Earth-P (Pendulum) [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from "Pendulum" (WIP): Conner Kent is a normal 16 year old who is currently flunking Algebra I. Kon El is the hybrid, (maybe) last son of Kal El, last son of Krypton. Superboy is a lab experiment gone wrong and is trying his best to be all of three people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot: Pendulum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tim Luthor: An Oral Not!Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331908) by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo), [moonling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonling/pseuds/moonling). 



> As you may have noticed, I didn't tag this work as Tim/Kon. Mainly, its because I didn't want to disappoint TimKon readers by promising Tim/Kon and not have it show up in the work. End Game is still TimKon.
> 
> The pod not-fic that inspired this is the most wonderful not-fic in all of TimKon. You should listen to it. And I know its supposed to be about Tim. *cringes* Its just that this scene is sooo much more interesting! Its the perfect first chapter! *gets pelted with tomatoes*
> 
> I've wrangled my sister to beta this part and I'd love to tell her about your reactions. Please leave some comments.
> 
> Lastly, this work is going to be HUMONGOUS! I am scared and sorry if y'all get cliffhanged. I know, I know. I should just keep working on this and not anything else. But I'm also terribly proud of this little work and I wanted you guys to see. Here's to hoping y'all like this. Very Work-In-Progress.

It's a clear Sunday evening in Metropolis. Kon slips out of the studio apartment via the fire escape and flies out towards the Pacific. He gives Clark an hour to track him down if he isn't busy playing bigshot journalist over at Luthor's Charity Gala.

Kon needs a stiff, cool breeze to blow away the traces of X's and squares and _Algebra_ from his brain. Besides, flying is always fun. He considers thanking the scientists who worked on him for his Tactile Telekinesis. He can control anything he's holding, and it's pretty cool. Last week, He keeps a lab from collapsing while Clark and the Flash carried people to safety. Then he saves a carton of eggs from meeting the carpet when Lois slipped carrying the groceries to the kitchen. He’s a little guilty about that because she tripped on his shirt.

There is a long stretch of blue ocean under him, rounding off at the horizon. He's not worried about leaving Metropolis. Kara's there to pick up the slack. She's so good at it that Kon turns into extra baggage most of the time. Kon doesn't hold it against her. He's still new to the whole _superhero_ business. When he grows old enough to be on his own, he'll probably leave Metropolis. Clark's enough to manage the city on a bad day, and with Kara, the city is pretty much covered.

Kon's presence makes things worse sometimes. Clark has ground him for a month when he broke rank, burst into the LexCorp R&D lab, and got knocked out by a kryptonite ring. At least he meets face-to-face with Luthor Junior. _Black haired, pale, thin and tiny,_ Kon thinks at the time, till the boy lunges at him like a spider and catches him with a mean right hook followed by a knee to the stomach. He may have vomited on the carpet before passing out. He flies through the clouds, hoping the cold can erase the memory of his lame attempt at confronting a Luthor. The kid isn't even 5'4".

The air temperature drops. Kon opens his eyes and hits his face with his palm. He's been flying blind and right into a storm. The wind is fierce and nearly sweeps him away. A blinding light flashes from somewhere followed by a loud rumble. Kon decides to hightail it out of there when a blinking red light makes him stop. The light is tiny and growing bigger and bigger and...

A plane comes out from the clouds. Kon swerves to avoid being smashed like a bug on the side of the plane. The machine tries to break out of the clouds, but a trail of winding light catches up to it. Kon covers his eyes from the light show. When he opens them again, the plane starts to lean over and fall. The plane is dark inside, and none of its lights are blinking.

Superboy rushes to the plane's windows. He can't see anything. He flies to the front of the plane. The inside of the plane is still dark, but the huge windows help him see better. There are two pilots in the room. One of them is slumped over their seat. The other pilot's hands move over the dashboard, flicking switches and pressing buttons. Superboy taps the glass. Startled electric blue eyes meet his from behind the glass. _Well, hello there._

"Having engine issues?!" Superboy says through the glass. Brat Luthor snarls at him and goes back to flipping switches again. The plane is starting to gain momentum so Superboy needs to cut this short, sadly. He taps the glass to get Luthor Jr's attention again.

"Get the wheels out when we land, OK?" Superboy says. Luthor Jr nods, and Superboy braces himself against the front of the plane. He gives his all to steer them away from the ocean and back home to Kansas.

* * *

It's been an okay weekend in San Fran. The city's baddies are quiet and laying low after last week's stunt with the twenty-foot robots. Cassie is spending watch duty with Robin. She finishes her hour on the chair, so it's Robin's turn in front of the screens. Robin comes into the room with two cups of hot coffee. She hands one to Cassie after she stands up.

"Thanks, Robin," Cassie says. It's her mug. Microwavable safe and red all over except for the glittery golden eagle on the sides and the blue stripe with white stars on the bottom. She blows on the top, sending trails of tiny bubbles to the edge of the cup.

"You're welcome," Robin says. She sets her coffee cup on the side as she familiarizes herself with the console. Cassie notices Robin use her customized spill resistant cup. It's purple and plastic, with a drawing of a bat in permanent marker on the side.

"How are you coping, by the way?" Cassie asks Robin.

"I’m okay. You-know-who's not as unbearable as he was in the beginning. He told me I did an OK job with the robots last week," Robin says. Cassie can only see the back of her head.

"Only you would have known where their weak spots were," Cassie says.

"Yep, and only I, Robin, detective hero, can figure stuff out like that. So you better think twice when you feel like kicking me off the team," Robin says.

"No one is going to kick you off the team, Robin. You're part of us. You're a Teen Titan," Cassie says as she lays a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Just pulling at your heartstrings, Wonder Girl," Robin says, "Besides, if I go, who'll bring the sexy to this group?"

"Uh, that would be me," Cassie says. Robin looks back at her, and they share wide grins. Cassie steps back to sip her coffee before heading over to the opposite console, the one that filters crime alerts for the Teen Titans. Hopefully, it's going to be a quiet night.

Cassie takes a bathroom break an hour in, and when she comes back, Robin motions her to come close to the screens.

"Wonder Girl, what do you think this is?" Robin points at one of the screens she's monitoring. A good fourth of the screens are covered in clouds and bright flashes. She points at one on the bottom, two from the right. There is a shape on the screen, a small bobbing figure that grows larger by the second. Cassie thinks it might be a bird.

"Maybe," Robin answers, "I have the radar prepped up just in case it's something else." Her hand is poised on the red call button on the console. They watch with baited breath as the shape flies closer to the drone.

It's a jet. The sleek design of the jet shows up clearly on the night vision cameras. It has the word _Screamer_ painted on its sides. Robin presses the red button. A loud ringing sound echoes from the Tower's speakers, and the red light flash above them.

"You think the jet's in trouble? It looks fine to me," Cassie says over the siren. Robin taps the screen again.

"None of the lights are on," Robin says as she punches more buttons on the console. A projector screen goes down behind them. There's a white crosshair on the black screen and a sweeping light that goes around and around the crosshair. Robin bites of a curse word, and Cassie hears her tap more buttons on the console. Impulse bursts into the room, wearing a big T-shirt with the Green Lantern logo and a pair of ratty old shorts.

"WhadidImiss?" he says, but Cassie barely gets a word in before he goes away again.

"Sorry. Was in my pajamas," he says when he comes back a second later, in costume, "What did I miss?"

"There's a dead jet heading for San Francisco. It might crash at the beach," Cassie says. The rest of the team trickles in.

"Cyborg, help. I can't figure out how to expand the radar's scope," Robin says. Cyborg takes over for her while Cassie explains the situation to the other Titans. Multiple dots start moving on the projector screen. Only one dot moves at a snail's pace.

"That's probably our wayward jet?" Cassie asks Cyborg.

"It sure is. I'll get you their coordinates. Give me a few," Cyborg answers.

"Wonder Girl, look!" Robin says pointing at the drone monitors again. The one she points at is showing the nose of the jet. There is a figure sprawled on the nose, braced against the wind.

"Is that SB?" Impulse asks.

"He's the one keeping the jet flying! We have to help," Cassie says.

"We're taking the T-Jet, if that's okay with you?" Robin asks Cyborg.

"No one's piloting the T-Jet but me, little bird," Cyborg says, "I'm coming with you. Beast, you can stay here and keep watch. Impulse, I suggest you stay here as well."

Beast Boy turns into a bear and roars at Cyborg. Impulse turns to him with his jaw on the floor.

"How come I'm on Tower-sitting duty?" Impulse asks Cyborg. The group is heading over to the roof and hangar.

"We need heroes with super strength and can fly," Cyborg explains.

"Robin doesn't have super strength," Impulse argues.

"Robin is our strategist. She'll be directing the team," Cyborg says, "And I really don't want you in my T-Jet, Imp. I heard what happened the last time you rode one."

* * *

Okay. This is not cool. Superboy's sweat flows from his hair to the sides of his face. The plane is still airborne, but he can feel his strength fading. Not cool.

The plane shudders, and Superboy bites off a groan. There's ocean all around him still. Something blurs on his peripheral vision.

"Hey, Superboy, how are you?" Wonder Girl says as she flies next to him.

"Doing fine-- What are you doing?" he asks as she puts something in his ear.

"Robin, here. What's your status?" a girl's voice comes in through the earpiece. Superboy feels a tug over to the side of the plane.

"Hey! Careful back there!" he yells back.

"What's going on SB? Is this a jet-nap? Are there any aggressors in there?" the voice asks him.

"Unless you count Luthor Jr, but he's the one trying to wake up the engine," Superboy says, "I didn't get a good look inside before the plane started going down."

"Seven civilians," Wonder Girl's voice comes in through the earpiece, "They're all asleep and they have oxygen masks on. We're going into the cockpit."

"Nine civilians, one dead," Starfire's voice comes in. Superboy grimaces.

"I'm giving the pilot my oxygenator," Wonder Girl says, "Wait, he's trying to tell me something."

Superboy closes his eyes and braces himself against the plane. Moments later, he feels the plane lift up a bit. He breathes deeper.

"He says we can't lose the jet," Wonder Girl says.

"Well, it's the jet or his sorry ass, tell him that," Superboy says.

"He's not giving up the jet, and he won't tell me what he's hiding up here!" Wonder Girl says, "Oh, really? Smart ass. Great, a villain dares to tell me to make myself useful."

"Do we have to fetch you with the T-jet?" a man's voice comes through the earpiece.

"No. Starfire and I can handle this," Wonder Girl says, "Superboy?"

"Yeah. Sure. Just tell me what to do," Superboy says.

"I need all of you to take a forty-five degree turn to the left. There's an airport ready to receive you," Robin says, "and Superboy, welcome to San Fran."

"I'm in San Francisco? Cool," Superboy asks.

"Close enough. You're lucky we were monitoring immediate San Fran airspace," Robin says.

 _More for Brat Luthor than me,_ Superboy thinks.

"By the way, is that your new costume? I have to say it fits you, shows off your abs," Robin says. Superboy can hear the smirk in her voice. He’s in his jeans and a black t-shirt because he isn't expecting to save a pla-- a jet from hurling into the ocean. Here he is anyway.

"A temporary one, Girl Wonder. You know what? I may feel like showing you more once I land this jet," Superboy says.

"Robin, Quit flirting with SB, and Superboy, you're not the only one steering this jet," Wonder Girl says.

"I know how to share, Wonder Girl. You won't mind having an audience, right SB?" Robin says.

"But you already have a boyfriend!" Wonder Girl says.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him," Robin says.

"I suppose this is the part where I must speak? I have read about the merits of communication and polyamory," Starfire says, and doesn't that make Superboy blush.

"It's okay, Star. We're just playing around," Robin says. Twinkling lights come over the horizon. Superboy sighs in relief.

"Superboy, are you alright?" Starfire says.

"Yeah. Been flying this thing for hours. I'm just happy to see land," Superboy says. Surrounded by lights is a strip of dark space.

"Is that the airport?" Superboy asks.

"Yep," Robin says. Right on cue, the whole place lights up with red lights in a straight line.

"Do you know how to land a plane, Superboy?" Robin asks.

"No. Guide me," Superboy says.

"SB, you have to make wide circles. Wondie? Star?" Robin says.

"I can hear you fine, Robin," Starfire answers.

"Me too, _Robina_ ," Wonder Girl says, and the tone of her voice makes Superboy wince.

"Good. Make wide circles, people, and decrease altitude and speed as you go..."

It's a careful operation that lasts thirty minutes. The jet shudders and makes a popping sound. Superboy hopes it's the wheels. They reach the middle of the strip, and the jet touches down, featherlight, as it slows to a stop. Superboy slumps, slides off the jet, and lands on his face to the ground.

"SB's down. I repeat, Superboy is down!" Robin yells through the earpiece.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Just catching my breath," Superboy wants to say, but Starfire has him in her lap already, checking his vitals, and she has the softest, prettiest skin he's ever known. Plus, her boobs are right in his face.

"Superboy, can you hear me?" Starfire says. _Maybe if you grip me tighter, I will_ , he thinks as he looks into her bright, green eyes.

"Yeah. Just exhausted," he says instead because Lois gave him an hour-long lecture about objectifying women, and then Clark made him write an eight-paged essay about it, complete with quotes and citation. He stumbles as he stands up, and Starfire grabs for his arm and puts it around her shoulders. He feels bad about the grin blooming on his face. When she leads him to the paramedics, he scowls.

"I'm okay, Star," he says and makes an effort to stand on his own. Starfire's nose crunches up a bit and isn't that cute.

"If you say so, Superboy," she says and flies off into the jet, right through the hole Wonder Girl tore into.

It hurts to fly right now, so he runs. Wonder Girl is carrying out Luthor Jr, who’s biting a metal rod between his lips. He looks like he's in pain. Superboy cheats, jumping into the jet with a bit of his TK. Robin is already inside, cutting the survivors out of their seats. Superboy gapes at her for a bit before reaching for the closest free passenger. They make short work of handing the survivors to the paramedics.

Something flashes in front of Superboy, and he blinks several times. When he can see again, the photographer is being escorted out of the area by a couple of suited goons. _OK. Weird._

It stops being weird when he turns and sees Luthor tearing through the huddle of paramedics and into one of the emergency cars. The cars file out, one after another, their sirens filling the night. Someone taps his shoulder.

"How are you doing? Do you need us to take you home?" Wonder Girl asks.

"Do you want to stay over at the Tower?" Robin asks as she pops up from behind her.

"I'd love to stay over!" Superboy says. He's heard so much about the Teen Titans Tower from the news, and he suddenly gets a pressing need to see for sure if they have an indoor pool and a jacuzzi.

"He can't stay over because he has school tomorrow morning," a voice floats from behind Superboy. Kon frowns.

"Hey, Supes," Robin says.

"Hi, Superman," Wonder Girl says.

"Can't I take a day off? I just carried a plane from the Pacific to here. I need a rest day!" Kon says in an attempt to reason with Superman.

"You weren't even supposed to be in the Pacific. I am glad you were," Superman adds before Kon gets a breath to start, "There's no question what would have happened to those kids if you weren't, but you missed too many school days already. I'm sorry."

Kon's shoulders drop.

"You can always come by, you know? Next weekend? This is not a one-time only invitation," Wonder Girl says. Kon smiles at her and makes an effort to feel better.

"Yeah. I guess," Superboy says, "Hey, can I ride with you on the jet?"

"We'll have to ask Cyborg, but I doubt he'll say no," Robin says.

"Whoop!" Kon says as he jumps. Superman is smiling at him.

"I'll be waiting for you till eleven. Good job, all of you," he says before flying off to chat with Cyborg and Starfire. Cyborg gives Superboy a thumbs up.

Robin and Wonder Girl lead him to the jet. It isn't that special inside, seats about twenty people and change. It has cool weapons though, and Robin sits him through a brief tutorial on how to fire the missiles and the laser cannons and the squirty goo thing he can't remember what for. They goof around in the air, doing barrel rolls and sharp turns for about fifteen minutes before calling it a night. Robin has a strict curfew, apparently, and Batman perches like a gargoyle on top of the Tower, watching them land. Robin gives Superboy a salute before going into the Batplane. Batman gives him a glare before following his kid. Kon guesses he must've scored low on the bar of _Boys Robin Share Air With_. They pick up Impulse at the same time, and Superboy doesn't know what his problem is, but if he doesn't stop scowling at him for no reason, Kon is going to punch him, superspeed or no superspeed.

"I feel sorry for the pilot," Wonder Girl says aloud.

"Huh?" Superboy asks as he breaks out of his staring battle with Imp. Realization dawns on him. After they evacuated the survivors, Wonder Girl leads the team and a bunch of policemen into the cockpit (he learned a lot from Robin today.) There has been a middle-aged man slumped over the console, blue and bleeding all over. Trails of blood flows from his eyes, ears and mouth.

"Robin said it might've been poison," Wonder Girl continues, "But she isn't sure what kind or how it was transmitted."

"I see," Superboy says even though he has no idea where this conversation is going.

"Did you notice anything different when you came by them?" Wonder Girl asked.

"No. Nothing. Their plane came from inside the storm, got hit by lightning, and had a malfunction or something. Unless you count Luthor Jr being there as different," Superboy says. Wonder Girl gives an exasperated sound.

"This smells of foul play. Robin gave us intel on all the possible passengers of the jet. Those kids you saved, they weren't normal kids. They're all billionaires and heirs to some big corporations in the United States. The suspects would get a bigger pay-out with their ransom money than killing them outright. It doesn't make sense," Wonder Girl says, "Then there's Timothy Luthor. I'm kinda scared what Luthor would do after this."

They drop her off next, and the T-jet lands on someone else's high rise for a minute. The air is stifling, what with Imp staring daggers at the back of Superboy's head. He's glad when the kid gets dropped off at Keystone. He kicks off a cloud of dust on Superboy's face.

"I can fly off from here," Superboy says as he wipes his face free of the dust. Cyborg hands him a wet towel.

"We can drop you off wherever. Don't be shy. Besides, this baby needs to get some mileage on her," Cyborg says as he pats the side of the T-jet lightly.

"No, really. I like riding with you guys, but nothing beats flying with the wind on your face, if you know what I mean," Superboy says as he hands back the towel.

"I know what you mean," Cyborg says, and he smiles as he looks into the distance, "The first time I rode my T-car, the wind was up in my face, and you probably don't need to hear me talkin'. Get outta here. Don't hesitate to call when you're in trouble, and drop by sometime when you're free. The Tower is always open," Cyborg says. Starfire catches up to him when he's fifty feet in the air, ready to break the sound barrier to Metropolis.

"There are times when we have to learn to make decisions for ourselves," she says as she lays a hand on his shoulder, "You are free to join the Teen Titans anytime you want, and you are free to stay, for as long as you want."

Which Kon thinks might mean, _I'm going to kick Superman's butt if he tries to stop you from joining the Teen Titans_. He has been told about that one time Wonder Woman tried to make Wonder Girl stop coming to the Tower, and Kon wishes he had been 'born' earlier so he can watch that fight.

When he comes home, Clark is in the kitchen doing something with his laptop. There are two plates of food on the table, and it's all for Kon, so he spends no time at all inhaling everything. Clark offers to do the dishes and tells him to change to his pajamas before going to bed. Kon feels at peace with the world when he opens his bedroom door. Then he looks at his desk and his barely started algebra homework. He grimaces as he shoves everything into his backpack. He'll just have to wing it again this week.

* * *

The jet incident makes to the 11pm evening news all the way to the 11am lunch report. Kon wakes up late the next morning and has to cheat a little to catch the bus. He scowls when his usual seat (third row aisle and next to this curvy girl) is already taken. He sits next to a short kid, probably still in middle school, who shrinks back and tries to meld with the seats. Kon blinks. He may be built like a jock, but he's all teddy bear fluff inside, he knows it. He gives the kid a smile and feels better when the kid stops trying to become one with the bus.

During lunch, the cafeteria TVs aired a conference video of one Timothy Drake-Luthor thanking Superboy and the Teen Titans for rescuing him and a bunch of his rich friends. Then some dressed up muscles escort him away because, apparently, he needs to go to school. Luthor Jr is so weird. If Kon is in his shoes, he will take a week long break from school and write it off as trauma or something. Then again, Luthor Jr probably has to stay tucked in his hospital bed, surrounded by boring spotless walls, 24-7. Kon doesn't blame him for wanting to get out of that.

Kon thinks about what Wonder Girl told him last night. Who has the balls to straight up attack a Luthor, his caped relatives excluded? The fact that the perp intended to let those kids die doesn't sit well with him. Is the target just Luthor Jr, and everyone else is collateral? If the kids are as influential as Wonder Girl has said, what will that mean for Metropolis? Will they get gang wars like they do in Gotham? Except it will have to be corporate wars. Will that affect the price of cheeseburgers?

"Conner."

"Yes," Kon says as he straightens up in his chair. The class laughs.

"Can you please answer question number two on the board please?" Ms. di Angelo commands him. She hands him a whiteboard marker.

Kon sighs as he approaches the board. Ms. di Angelo always does this to him, making him answer the board questions when she knows he will get them wrong. He always gets them wrong. Then the class will laugh at him again, and she will guide him like a baby to solve the problem. By the time he sits down, half the class will be off to lala land.

It's not that Kon's stupid. He's getting by with his other classes just fine. It's just that... Math is something so close to trigonometry and physics and aeronautics. The scientists put those information in his brain, along with his TTK, so he will not have a problem navigating any terrain, in flight or on foot. He can't just close his eyes and will away the information overload that comes to his brain, like he does during Biology class. He sees the question and the answer comes to him. He doesn't know how he knows, just that he does. It pisses him off so much.

Ms. di Angelo calls him over to her desk after class. Kon shuffles over.

"Why haven't you turned in your homework?" she asks, going straight for the jugular.

"I-uh... I haven't finished it yet," Kon says, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm worried for you, Conner. I know you recently transferred in from a different state and you're still integrating. I am doing everything I can to help you, but I don't think it's enough. Do you remember what I told you about the tutoring project? Well, I found the perfect candidate. So I'm putting you down for math tutoring every B-day," she says. Kon blinks at her.

"It's a B-day today," Kon says.

"Yes. Your tutor is probably waiting for you already at the library. I'll head over myself, after I finish clearing up my desk," Ms. di Angelo says, "Can you promise me you'll at least meet with them today?"

* * *

Kon scoffs as he makes his way to the library. It sucks being forced to stay in school an hour longer every other day or risk being held back a year. He opens the door and scans the tables. No tutor. Cool.

"Hey, kid, you!" a voice calls out to him as he closes the door. He peers back inside.

There's a girl behind the counter. Her long, black, curly hair is tipped with sea green. Her eyeshadow is a mean, smoky black and green, just like her lipstick. Kon feels his heart skip a beat when she looks at him in the eye with her piercing brown eyes.

"Are you the kid who needs a Math tutor?" she asks him. Kon doesn't even realize he's moving till he's standing in front of the counter, facing off with the girl.

"Conner Kent. What's your name?" he asks back as he leans on the counter. Her lips twist, showing off shark-like teeth.

"You're buttering up the wrong person, kid. Your tutor's behind the shelves. He told me to keep my eyes peeled for you," she said, pointing to the row of shelves separated enough to let a person through.

"You know, I don't really need a tutor," Kon says as he leans his second elbow on the counter. He gives the girl the signature Kent Smile. Her eyes twinkle as she leans back into her chair.

"Quit it, hotstuff. Go get your free education," she says. She smirks up at him before returning to whatever she was doing with her computer. Fine. Kon knows a dismissal when he sees it. When he makes for the end of the library, he finds himself looking back and sneaking smiles at her. She giggles when he walks into a shelf.

There are two long tables behind the shelves. One of them is occupied by a kid slumped over a couple of thick textbooks, their face buried in their arms, and only the spikes of their black hair is visible. Kon can hear them breathing heavily, close to snoring. Kon gives the kid's shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asks.

The kid startles and turns bleary eyes at him. Kon's eyes widen and his mouth opens before he can think.

"You?!"

The boy winces and glares at him.

"Keep it down. You've never seen someone sleep in a library before?" the boy says.

"You-- You're--! Timothy Luthor!" Kon bites off _Luthor Jr_ at the last second.

"Yes, I am. Are you Conner Kent? Steven Pierce? Precious Lin?" Luthor Jr says as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Why are you here?!" Kon says in an aggravated whisper.

"To tutor Conner Kent, Steven Pierce, and Precious Lin. What else am I supposed to be here for?" Luthor Jr says.

 _I dunno, attack the student body with nerve gas and laugh while you dance on everyone's spit?_ Kon doesn't say. He hasn't forgotten the stunt with the kryptonite gas and the glass cage.

"Are you any of them or not?" Luthor Jr sighs. Kon thinks he looks like a wet cat.

"I am him. Conner Kent. Is me, I mean--" Kon stutters.

"Great. Let's start over," Luthor Jr says as he stands up. He holds his right hand out and says, "Hi! I'm Tim, your Math Tutor. I'll try my best to help you pass Algebra I."

Kon's mind is spinning. Luthor Jr, his _nemesis_ , is standing in front of him as _Tim_ , his Math Tutor. None of this makes sense. Kon slides the glasses higher on his nose before reaching out a hand. He hopes Luthor Jr doesn't recognize Superboy under the baggy flannel and lame glasses.

"Conner Kent. I, uh, really don't want to repeat Algebra next year," Kon says. _You've got this Superboy. Just chill. Be Superchill._

"I can sympathize," Tim sits back down and gestures to the chair next to him. "Why don't you sit down, so we can get started?"

Kon realizes the two textbooks Tim was using as a pillow are Math textbooks. Tim is taking out a sheet of paper and sharpened pencils.

"I-I need to catch my bus home," Kon says. Tim has a startled look on his face.

"Ms. di Angelo told me you're supposed to stay for an hour," Tim says.

"Yeah. Well, Ms. di Angelo said I'm only meeting with you today," Kon says, "I have to talk to my cousin first before attending any extracurricular--"

 _"Last call to busses. Last call to busses.--"_ the PA's tinny voice echoes through the library.

"Oh shit," Kon mutters, and he starts to take off. "My bus-- See you!" he yells back to Tim and the girl at the desk.

_"Students not involved in any afterschool activities should exit the building..."_

He runs as normally as he can through the crowded hallway and makes it to the school yard. He frantically looks through every bus in the vicinity, but as he spots his bus, it's already driving off. He runs to it anyway. He gets about twenty-feet closer when another bus comes out of nowhere and tries to run him over. Someone yanks his shirt back as the bus beeps at him and drives off.

"Hey! Do you want to die? No running in the parking lot!" the man says. It's Mr. Smith, the Junior Year Administrator. He's tiny, three inches shorter than Kon's 5'7", but he's bulky, built like a wrestler and has the deepest voice known to man. He lets go of Kon's shirt. Kon turns back to the empty parking lot and sighs.

* * *

"Why would Tim Luthor be coming to Metro High?" Clark's voice asks from the phone's speaker.

"That's what I'm worried about," Kon whispers through the telephone. Mr. Smith dropped him off to the Visitor's Center so he can call someone to pick him up. He called the Daily Planet.

"And, Clark? You need to pick me up. I missed my bus," Kon says hurriedly.

"Can't you go home by yourself?" Clark asks.

"They're not letting me go without an adult," Kon scoffs. The secretary by the desk glares at him. Kon smiles at her warily.

"I get off in an hour. Can you wait till then?" Clark says.

"Sure," Kon says and hangs up. He trudges back to the library. He's better off babysitting Luthor Jr if he's staying for an hour anyway.

He walks up to the hallway and blinks. There's a really stern-looking lady in front of the library door. Kon gulps. The lady looks at him.

"Conner Kent. They're waiting for you inside," she says before moving aside to let him in. Kon gapes at her.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" he asks. She just smiles at him and opens the door. Kon hesitates before looking inside. The library looks normal at least. It hasn't turned into a barren wasteland yet. The same green haired girl is still over at the desk. Ms. di Angelo peeks over the far shelf.

"Conner! Did you miss your bus? Come in, come in," she says. Kon looks warily over at the lady by the door before stepping inside. She closes the door behind him.

The green haired girl is wearing earphones, and Kon can hear her listening to ABBA from where he is standing. He reaches the shelves. There are four people on the table now. Luthor Jr is squished between a round-faced girl and a stick-thin boy. Ms. di Angelo sits opposite them.

"Conner, meet Steven," Ms. di Angelo gestures to the Stick-kid while she speaks. Stick-Kid gives Kon a hesitant hand wave. "And Precious," Ms Angelo gestures to the girl this time. Round-faced Girl smiles at him, and wow, she has two dimples and sparkly teeth. Cute.

"You've met Tim, I suppose?" Ms. di Angelo says.

"We've met, Ms. di Angelo," Tim says.

"Oh, good! Come sit down, Conner. Do you have someone to pick you up?" she asks him.

"Yeah, my cousin's coming," Kon says. He sits down next to Precious. Ms. di Angelo nods.

"I'm so sorry to make you come here, Tim. After what happened yesterday," Ms. di Angelo says.

"It's no bother, Ms. di Angelo. I'm happy to help whenever I can," Tim says.

"I would understand it if you would need to take a few days off from school," Ms. di Angelo says.

"It really is no bother," Tim says. He looks at Kon and continues, "I understand we're not really doing any tutoring today?"

"Yes. That was a mistake on my part. Conner's guardians haven't returned my mail yet, and without their consent, Conner can't stay for tutoring," Ms. di Angelo says. She looks at Conner with a calculating gaze.

"But since he missed his bus..." she trails off.

"I'm sure we can find something to occupy our time," Tim says. He pets the stack of books on the table. Kon's lips tighten as Ms. di Angelo stands up.

"Thank you again, Tim," she says as she gestures towards Steven and Precious. They all stand. Tim comes over to receive Ms. di Angelo's handshake.

"Where are you all going?" Kon asks. The party of four turn to look at him. Ms. di Angelo looks confused before she smiles.

"Oh! Steven and Precious are in the Math club on B-day afternoons. They will be taking advance lessons from Tim on A-days," she says, "I made sure you would have Tim's undivided attention during your tutoring sessions."

Kon frowns. She means he's the only one in Metro High who's flunking Algebra I, or so Kon thinks. She misses him frown at her anyway when she points her attention to the other two kids. Steven and Precious leave through the gap in the bookshelf. Kon fixes his face when he sees Brat Luthor glance at him. Ms. di Angelo looks at him.

"This is a good thing, Conner," she says "you'll be caught up with the class before you know it. Just hang in there."

She goes between the shelves, and Kon hears the library doors close behind her and the other students. When he turns to looks at Tim, Tim brandishes a paper pad and a pencil out of nowhere.

"As I was saying earlier, I need to get a measure of your knowledge in and mastery of Math. Can you please answer these questions in 30 minutes? Try not to guess at the answers," Tim says.

* * *

Kon's head aches by the end of the promised thirty minutes. The beginning questions are easy (48x673, or find the square root of 841.) Then he gets to the middle ones, complex ones with two variables in them, a and b, or graphing x and y on the table. Kon skipped those. The last questions are about triangles, octagons and cones. Kon's pretty sure those are advance maths, well into trigonometry. The last problem is about finding the distance between some dude and the LexCorp logo on top of the LexCorp building given the angle of elevation, the height of the dude, and the height of the building.

Kon starts out by writing down the answers that come to him. Then he remembers how awful it can be when one leaks one's strengths to the enemy. Not that Tim knows he's Superboy. Not yet. No need to make him suspicious now. He erases all the answers he wrote down and starts all over. It's not like he can use those answers anyway since every problem asks to show the work, and Kon can't point to the scientists, who implanted a calculator in his brain. He spent all his time trying to work out exactly how this variable is equal to this number.

He is erasing one of his impulsive answers when Tim's phone vibrates. It makes Tim jump. Kon's too cross-eyed to appreciate it. Tim stops the timer and reaches down for his bag. He takes out a folder. When Kon gives him the paper pad and test sheet, Tim slides it in the folder, then into his bag.

"You're not even gonna look at it?" Kon asks.

"I don't have to. Look, I figure you don't want to be here. I empathize with that, but I can't work with you glaring at me from across the table," Tim says and points at the chair Precious is sitting on earlier. The chair seems like a deep, wide chasm between Kon and Tim.

"You are giving me a headache. _So_ not what I need right now. I'll be checking your answers after I got some rest," Tim finishes. He makes a show of yawning and stretching his arms.

"Why are you here?" Kon asks. Maybe if he catches Tim unaware, he'll get a shot at an honest reply.

"Didn't I answer that question already?" Tim yawns back at him.

"No," Kon says, persistent, "Why are you _really_ here? Don't kids like you go to fancy private schools and stuff? And if you're hurting, you shouldn't have gotten out of the hospital."

Tim turns to him with his piercing, electric blue eyes. Kon feels the need to wear his Superboy costume.

"Are you going to write an article about me, Mr. Twenty Questions?" Tim says. The tone of his voice is razor sharp, and the sneer on his face is downright evil. Kon scowls at Tim-- Luthor Jr.

"You know what? I--" Kon starts, but Tim visibly deflates. Tim rubs a hand on his face, and Kon can see the dark skin under his eyes and sick paleness of his skin.

"I'm sorry," Tim mumbles. His eyes lose their edge, seeming soft. Kon is taken aback. This is the first time he has ever heard Luthor Jr apologize.

"I was teasing you. You're right. I'm not in the best shape to socialize right now. How about a compromise?" Tim offers. Kon's arm twitches, wanting to cross his arms over his chest. He aborts the action because that's a _Super_ thing to do. He clenches and unclenches his fists on his lap instead.

"I'll answer one of your questions, but you have to answer one of mine as well," Tim finishes and he looks straight into Kon's eyes. Kon tries to see if he's lying or if he has a bigger agenda in mind. What could he possibly get from a 16 year old city boy who's failing math? Maybe it's not for Tim, but for Conner, who had done nothing else but make Tim's life miserable since they met? If Tim knew Conner is Superboy's human disguise...

Tim's smile fades into a light frown, and he reaches for his bag.

"Why are you here in Metro High?" Kon asks. He isn't really sure if he should be going along with this. There's equal risk between Luthor Jr and Superboy, assuming Luthor Jr doesn't know he's Superboy. If he did, then everything Tim says will be as good as lies. Either way, he's made a decision now, and there's no way he's going back on it. Tim blinks at him, and he settles into his seat again, his hands clasped on the table.

"I was expelled from Channel: The Global Academy," Tim says, and Kon feels cheated when Tim doesn't flinch or twitch.

"What did you do?" Kon asks. How can anyone not follow _that_ up with another question? Tim smirks at him again.

"Nuh-uh, I ask the question this time. Why are _you_ here?" Tim asks.

"Duh. Where else should I be?" Kon answers.

"That's not a very good answer," Tim complains.

"Well, that's whacha get," Kon says.

"Fine," Tim says, and he manages to lean back in his chair as if he's sitting on a throne, "But I won't answer your other questions till you answer mine. Properly."

"I..." Kon falters. How much can he reveal without harming Superboy's persona? What can he say that won't get Clark and Lois tied up in all of this?

"It's the closest to where I live," Kon finishes lamely, "How did you get kicked out of your school?"

Tim gives him the stink eye before answering, "I burned down the computer lab."

Kon stares at him, wide-eyed. He wants to ask how a skinny, tiny kid can burn down a computer lab. Heck, he wants to ask why! However, it's still Tim's turn so he keeps his trap shut.

"Where do you live?" Tim asks. Kon scoffs.

"I'm not answering that question," Kon says. At this point, their chairs are facing each other. Kon gives in to the urge to cross his arms while Tim lifts both of his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Fair enough," Tim says.

"Why would you burn down a computer lab?" Kon asks and wants to hit himself the next second because--

"I was bored. I thought I could get away with it," Tim says. Kon arches an eyebrow at him. _Typical Luthor._ Burning a computer lab because they're _bored_.

"Don't look at me like that. 'Snot like anyone got hurt. It was a minor electrical fire," Tim says as he averts his eyes. There's a pained expression on his face, like saying those words hurt him.

"Uh-huh," Kon says, amplifying the judgement in his eyes with the tone of his voice. Tim looks frazzled before he leans in, his elbows on his knees. Kon mirrors Tim, intrigued. Tim's voice hints at a conspiracy as he asks, "Who's sexier, Wonder Girl or Starfire?"

"Starfire. Wait-- _what?!_ " Kon sputters.

" _'Who's sexier, Wonder Girl or Starfire?'_ You wasted a question, by the way," Tim says. He leans back and makes a spire with his fingers. Kon leans back as well, adjusting his glasses.

"Damn," Kon mutters in his hand before letting it fall away from his nose. He ignores the heat burning the tips of his ears and the back of his neck.

"Who's sexier, Starfire or Nightwing?" Tim asks.

"Starfire, hands down," Kon says, and he furrows his brow as he continues, "Who's Nightwing?"

Kon wants to hit himself again. He really needs to stop and think about the questions he's asking! He can ask Tim's schedule, his friends, heck, even his opinion on yesterday's rescue. Kon tries to reel himself back in and focus on his objectives. Find out Luthor Jr's plans for Metro High. Don't let it slip that he's Superboy and related to Clark Kent. Don't let it slip that Clark Kent is Superman. He'll worry about the rest later.

Tim stares at him and blinks slowly. Kon frowns.

"He's Bludhaven's resident hero, and he sometimes helps out in with the Titans. There's been sightings of him in Gotham recently," Tim says with wonder in his voice, "He's like one of the best vigilantes out there. He's not a Meta and he doesn't destroy public or private property if he can help it. How could you not know who he is?" Tim's voice takes on a bit of a whine in the end there.

"Bludhaven's far from Metropolis, ok?" Kon says.

"So knowing just the Supers is enough for you?" Tim says.

"It's not your turn to ask questions," Kon snaps and thinks, _Sorry, Spartoi scientists left out Current Culture when they implanted my brain with things._ He has to ask Chloe all this culture crap he's missing out on.

"What do you plan on doing in Metro High? Actually, scratch that. Why are you tutoring?" Kon asks and gives himself an internal high five. Tim stops looking hurt and bites his lower lip instead.

"I have to. It's my punishment," Tim says after a while. He continues when Kon gives him The Eyebrow.

"Lex wasn't impressed when the Inquisitor got a hold of my 'delinquency', and he has to pay them to shut up," Tim says, and Kon can hear the air quotes, "I told him I can pay him back. I have the money to do it. But he thinks I won't suffer enough."

"You know, there are kids in America who would love to get a hold of a computer," Kon says.

Tim sticks his tongue out at him before giving up and looking forward. Kon thinks he looks like a grumpy cat.

"Are you related to a certain someone who wears glasses, has black hair, works at the Daily Planet and goes by Clark Kent?" Tim asks.

"Oh, gee. How did you know," Kon says sarcastically. Everyone and their brother comes to Conner Kent every once in awhile to get the chance to be interviewed by the Clark Kent. Various folks ask for Lois Lane, too, but she has higher morals than Clark and a complete invulnerability to Kon's patented puppy eyes.

Lois often says it's because they look like photocopies. He can declare he's Clark's son, and no one will know better. Kon always scoffs at her, and she bumps his arm in retaliation. Spartoi scientists engineered his DNA, his very self, to recreate Krypton's last son. He's only half-Kryptonian (no thanks to Westfield) but they emerge him anyway because he looks so much like Superman.

Except for his stubborn, curly hair. Damn Westfield.

Anyway, Kon's point is that everyone and their cousin knew Clark Kent and, by association, they knew about Conner. This is Tim's first wasted question, and it's about Clark. Kon's offended.

"Easy," Tim says with a quirk of his lips, "He's right outside."

Kon's head whips towards the shelves. He leans over a little closer to Tim, so he can see. Clark is standing between the shelves, clutching his briefcase with both his hands and adjusting his dorky glasses.

"Clark!" Kon says unhelpfully.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Is Conner free to go now?" Clark says.

"Yes. We're done for today, or at least I am," Tim says, and he's up and out of his chair in the time it takes Kon to blink. He slings his bag on his shoulders. It's a backpack with the most absurd color scheme Kon has ever seen in his life.

Kon slings his own backpack on his shoulders, a silver-studded black faux leather he got from the thrift store a couple of blocks down Lois and Clark's apartment. Clark winces whenever he sees Kon with it, so Kon makes sure he's never seen in public without it. The left strap is starting to wear down. Unless Kon takes up sewing, it's time to take another trip to the store.

Kon makes his way to Clark when he sees the lady from earlier, looming nearby. He fights a squeak and sticks close to Clark.

"I see you met my new guard dog. Hope, say hi," Tim says. The way he says it grates at Kon's nerves.

"Hi," the mean-looking lady says.

“Guard?” Kon asks. He skips on adding _dog_ to that.

“Like Lex would let me go anywhere without ten hired goons after yesterday,” Tim grumbles under his breath. He turns to face Clark.

“He’s not as good with the twenty questions yet, Clark. You might want to steer him from journalism,” Tim says.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say,” Clark says.

“Neither were the things you wrote last week about my lab in Hell Town,” Tim says.

“Don’t involve Conner in this,” Clark answers. He is wedged between Conner and Tim as they walk out of the library. Tim blinks at Clark.

“I’m not,” Tims says, “I’m helping him pass Algebra.” He leans over to glance at Kon.

“Conner? Don’t hesitate to write down any topics you’re having trouble with,” Tim says, “See you around.”

Tim turns and Hope follows him to the other end of the hallway. Kon and Clark stay to keep an eye on them till they turn out of sight. Clark faces their direction till Kon hears a door slam.

TBC  


**Author's Note:**

> So there. It wasn't that bad, was it? :D Wooohoooo!!! One last thought to leave y'all with: Tim is actually Kyouya Ootori. Thank you all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unsolved & Insecure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952078) by [RaspberryBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryBrain/pseuds/RaspberryBrain)
  * [More Data Points Needed.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246786) by [RaspberryBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryBrain/pseuds/RaspberryBrain)




End file.
